polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lists/African Kingdoms
This page is about pre-colonial monarchies in the African continent. North Africa Ancient * Egyptian Empireball (3100-870 BC) * Kingdom of Kermaball (2500-1500 BC) * Kingdom of Kushball (1070 BC-350 AD) * Carthageball (650-146 BC) * Kingdom of Blemmyesball (600 BC-300s AD) * Garamantesball (500 BC-700 AD) * (306-30 BC) * Kingdom of Mauretaniaball (285 BC-431 AD and again 533-698) * Kingdom of Numidiaball (202-46 BC) * Kingdom of Makuriaball (340-1317) * Kingdom of Nobatiaball (350-650) * (435-534) Post Classical * Kingdom of Alodiaball (700s-1504) * Kingdom of Nekorball (710-1019) * Barghawataball (744-1058) * Emirate of Sijilmasaball (758-1055) * Rustamid dynastyball (767-909) * Fatimidball (910-1171) * Hammadidball (1014-1152) * Ziridball (1048-1148) * Almoravidball (1040-1147) * Khurasanidball (1059-1128 et 1148-1158) * (1121-1269) * (1171-1254) * Hafsid dynastyball (1229-1574) * Kingdom of Tlemcenball (1235-1556) * Marinid dynastyball (1248-1465) * (1250-1517) * Wattasid dynastyball (1420-1554) Modern * Sultanate of Sennarball (1504-1821) * Saadi Principality of Sus and Tagmadertball (1509-1554) * Saadi dynastyball (1554-1659) * Naqsid Principality of Tetouanball (1597-1673) * Sultanate of Darfurball (1603-1874 et 1898-1916) * Republic of Saléball (1627-1668) * Alaouite dynastyball (1666-current) * Muhammad Ali dynastyball (1914-1951) * Senussi dynastyball (1951-1969) East Africa Ancient * Kingdom of Puntball (2400-1069 BC) * Kingdom of D'mtball (980-400 BC) * Aksumite Empireball (50-937) Post Classical * Beja Kingdoms (9th century) ** Kingdom of Bazinball ** Kingdom of Belginball ** Kingdom of Jarinball ** Kingdom of Qita'aball ** Kingdom of Nagashball ** Kingdom of Tankishball * (10th-16th century) * Kilwa Sultanateball (960-1513) * Kingdom of Medri Bahriball (1137-1890) * (1137-1974) * (1137-1270) * Solomonic dynastyball (1270-1974) * (1285-1415) * (1298-1886) * Kingdom of Bugandaball (1300-present) * Kingdom of Burundiball (1500-1966) * Kingdom of Rwandaball (1300-1959) * Sultanate of Ajuranball (14th-17th century) * Sultanate of Adalball (1415-1555) Modern * Sultanate of Sennarball (1502-1821) * Empire of Kitaraball (14th-15th century) * (17th-19th century) * Sultanate of Aussaball (1734-present) * Majeerteen Sultanateball (18th-20th century) * Kingdom of Gommaball (19th century-1886) * Kingdom of Jimmaball (1830-1932) * Kingdom of Gummaball (1840-1902) * Sultanate of Hobyoball (1880s-1920s) * (1896-1920) West Africa Ancient * Nok Cultureball (1250-250 BC) * (300-1200) Post Classical * Kingdom of Nriball (948-1911) * Bonomanball (11th-19th century) * (11th century-1896) * (11th-13th century) * Benin Empireball (1180-1897) * (1235-1600) * (1350-1549) * Bornu Empireball (1380-1893) * Oyo Empireball (1400-1895) * Kingdom of Dagbonball (1442-1957) * Kingdom of Sineball (14th-19th century) * Songhaiball (1464-1591) * (1490-1865) * Empire of Great Fuloball (1490-1776) * Kingdom of Saloumball (1494-1969) Modern * Mamprussiball (16th century-present) * (1537-1867) * Kingdom of Cayorball (1549-1879) * Kingdom of Baolball (1555-1874) * (1600-1900) * Aro Confederacyball (1690-1902) * (1701-1894) * Kong Empireball (1710-1894) * Bamana Empireball (1712-1861) * Sokoto Caliphateball (1804-1904) * (1878-1898) Central Africa Ancient * Sao Civilisationball (6th century BC-16th century AD) Post Classical * (9th century-1900) * Kingdom of Kongoball (1400-1888) Modern * Sultanate of Bagirmiball (1522-1897) * Luba Empireball (1585-1885) * Kingdom of Ndongoball (16th-18th century) * Kingdom of Matambaball (1631-1744) * Wadai Empireball (1635-1912) * Lunda Empireball (1660-1887) * Kuba Kingdomball (1600-present) Southern Africa Post Classical * Kingdom of Mapungubweball (9th-14th century) * Kingdom of Zimbabweball (1220-1450) * (1430-1760) * Kingdom of Butuaball (1450-1683) * Torwa dynastyball (1450-1683) Modern * Rowzi Empireball (1660-1866) * Ndwandwe Kingdomball (1780-1819) * (1816-1897) * Merina Kingdomball (18th century-1896) * Mthethwa Paramountcyball (18th century-1820) Category:Africa Category:List Articles Category:Lists Category:Browse